


Thin Walls

by prettylittleporcelain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittleporcelain/pseuds/prettylittleporcelain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine can't keep their hands off each other and Blaine's brother can hear everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a photoset by sararye on tumblr. PWP

Devon was sitting on the couch downstairs watching some trashy show that Blaine insisted on with his twin brother and Kurt. Well, actually, Devon was the only one watching the show whilst pretending not to be interested, typing randomly on his cell phone while glancing up every few seconds to check the TV. He needn’t of maintained the act, Blaine and Kurt weren't focusing on the show nor Devon, they were making out. They pair had gotten back together a couple weeks ago and was still in their honeymoon phase so Devon had to put up with the face sucking. It was better than seeing his bro moping and whining about missing Kurt, he reasoned. A moan escaped Blaine.   
“God!” Exclaimed Devon, not being able to stand being in the presence of these horny teens any longer. “can you guys get a damn room.”   
Kurt detached himself from Blaine’s face and giggled, wiping his mouth. Ew, Devon thought. “Sorry Dev.”  
Blaine was less sorry. “That’s actually a great idea, come on Kurt.” He tugged at Kurt’s hand and led him up to his room which was, unfortunately for Devon, directly above him. 

That’s when the noises got even worse.   
“Blaine!  
“Fuck, I’m already stretched from last night. Come on.”   
Last night?! They were at the movies last night. God they really do it anywhere don’t they.   
“Fuck yes, another.”  
“God.”  
“You feel so good Kurt.”  
Devon rolled his eyes. God they were so obnoxious. If he happened to bring chicks over, at least they had the decency to be quiet.   
For some reason, Kurt and Blaine decided to do what was basically a running commentary on their sex so Devon already knew that Blaine was three fingers inside Kurt. I’m going to have to cleanse my brain after this.   
Suddenly there were loud giggles.   
“Kurt! You are not supposed to laugh, that was supposed to be sexy.”  
“Sorry babe, you know I’m ticklish there. I’ll make it up to you. How about I-”  
Suddenly there was a high pitched groan. I didn’t know Blaine’s voice could go that high.  
“Fuck yeah, yes, yes!  
“Look at the way you suck my dick, so hot.”   
Devon smacked his head against the wall. Never going to get the image of Kurt sucking cock out of my head. How will I ever look Burt in the eye again.   
“Wait, babe, stop. I will cum otherwise.”   
“Okay, I’m ready.”  
“Put your hands onto the headboard. Yeah like that. God, look at you spread out for me.”   
Man, Devon thought Blaine is smooth with the dirty talk. Maybe I should take notes.   
“Ready baby?”  
“Fuck yeah Blaine, hurry up.”   
Woah, never pegged Kurt as the cock slut type. Hm.  
“Okay baby.”  
There was two loud groans and panting. From Kurt, Devon supposed.   
“Move Blaine, MOVE.   
“You are so fucking hot Blaine.”   
Accompanied by the moans and “yes-es” was a loud and constant thumping. Devon’s first thought was that the neighbours couldn’t take it any longer and were pounding on the front door. But then it occurred to him; Nope, just Blaine pounding into Kurt. The bed frame must have been slamming against the door. It would be a good backbeat to a song, Devon thought idly.   
“Wait, wait,” The pounding finally stopped. “what if Devon hears us?” Kurt asked. Devon snorted. Now they think of that.   
“Don’t worry babe, he wont.”   
Did Blaine not realise how thin these damn walls are?   
“Guys, the house is shaking.” Devon said outloud but with no reply from the lovers.   
Finally, the climax came (pun intended).   
“Oh my God, ohmygod, ohmygod.”  
“Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuuck.”   
There was loud panting as Devon walked up the stairs. Time for payback bitches.   
He barged into Blaine’s room. “I’m going to go stuff my ears, you crazy cats continue your business.”   
There was a screetch from Kurt and Blaine screamed “Get OUT.” as he lay flush on top of Kurt to protect his modesty. Although that was lost about thirty minutes ago, Devon decided.   
Devon chuckled as he went down the stairs. He couldn’t wait to tell Cooper about this.


End file.
